


and from the rain, do i feel renewed

by Lee_Mix, RyeFo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeFo/pseuds/RyeFo
Summary: After slumping his classes, Sasuke's teacher refuses to allow him to simply hand in a report of general knowledge. Instead, he assigns him to work on his report under the tutelage of another student: Hinata Hyuuga.





	and from the rain, do i feel renewed

**Author's Note:**

> completed commission for @https://sweenyalice.tumblr.com/. I am not an avid watcher of Naruto, though I know the main characters well enough, and Hinata is goals. I love her. I loved her "proud failure" speech, I loved her ripping out the eyes of the guy who hurt her sister, I just love her.

“What do you _mean,_ you won’t authorise it?”

Rain pellets knocking at his window helped Kakashi ignore the firecracker sat in front of him. Taking one more sip of his tea, he peered over his glasses. “Why do you think I must, Uchiha?”

Sasuke Uchiha’s eyebrow twitched. “Because nearly _every_ time someone has asked you to just hand in a report at the end of this class, you’ve allowed it? Goddammit, Kakashi, why am _I_ singled out?” Sasuke slumped into his chair, gritting his teeth. “ _Never going to hear the end of this._ ”

Kakashi took a moment, before setting his tea down and leaning his elbows on his knees. “Sasuke,” _that_ drew his student’s attention. “The only people I have authorized are those I know turned up to enough classes. You were not one of those people.”

“But—”

Kakashi raised a hand, cutting him off. “And you would do well not to interrupt me. Only three people have asked, and the circumstances surrounding that were due to this university’s own scandal.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Sasuke, you are a bright mind. One that I’ve had the pleasure of seeing grow over the last twenty years. And if this were, say, a business or mathematics degree that you were pursuing, then I would gladly grant your request.”

Kakashi’s expression hardened. “But this is a _medical science class,_ and I won’t allow people to side-step their way into approval.”

Sasuke stayed quiet. Kakashi was silent.

The rain continued to tap against the window.

Both men were stuck at an impasse of silence and stormy weather, until something drew both to look over to the door.

“Um, excuse me?” Gentle knocks were heard on the worn-down oak. “It sounded quiet in there, but I hope I’m not interrupting?”

Kakashi sat back. “Come in.”

Sasuke fixed his glare on the girl that stepped through the door, something that Kakashi chose to ignore for the time being. “Hyuuga, it’s late for you to be here, isn’t it?”

“Ah, yes, I suppose…” She bowed respectfully, “please excuse me for interrupting.”

“No worries, kid.” Kakashi waved her in, and noticing her slight tension when she noticed Sasuke, offered her a seat. “Don’t mind Sasuke here. What can I do for you?”

Perching on the edge of the seat (from the looks of her hair, she had been caught up in the storm), Hyuuga pulled out a notepad. “I apologise for not being here last week, but I was not able to get the additional reading list of books I need for the report. I know it is late, but I was wondering if I could get the list now, please?”

That didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Hinata Hyuuga, though rather meek and mild-mannered, was perhaps the most dedicated student in his class. Even as she sat there, apologetic with an embarrassed blush growing on her face—there she sat, determinedly clutching a notepad and pen with her hair and clothes soaking wet; braving the ire of Sasuke Uchiha burning into the back of her skull.

_…Hm. That could work._

There was a saying he’d picked up whilst teaching on exchange in Britain. _Two birds can be killed with one stone._

“Hyuuga,” Kakashi cupped his chin. “Do you still need financial assistance?”

“I—” Hinata’s pale face lit up scarlet. She pursed her lips together, before looking down and stiffly nodding. “…Yes, sir.”

“I see.” He pointed to Sasuke, who continued to scowl. “Have you met Uchiha over here?”

She dared not look his way. “…I suppose we are acquainted from… previous education?”

“Excellent.” A smile crept up onto his face, unnerving both of his students. “You see, Uchiha over here has just had his request to write the report turned down. You know how seriously I take my education in this class—I don’t allow side-steppers, no matter their influence.”

Hinata nodded, “I understand, sir.”

“Good. However, I also don’t like squandering potential.” He thought it over and made up his mind. “Hyuuga, I’d like to put you into my employ.”

Her eyes widened. “P-Pardon?”

“You’re a dedicated student. I think you could make an even better tutor.” He grabbed a nearby document and slid it over to her. “Tutor Uchiha here for the remainder of the semester, and I’ll personally pay you weekly to do so. Consider it an extra-curricular.”

“Wait, _hold_ on.” Sasuke stood up. “I never agreed to _this,_ Kakashi!”

“You _want_ to pass my class, don’t you?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “I need someone to observe your willingness to pass, Hyuuga could use the experience and already has plenty of dedication to passing. You pass, she passes.”

“I am more than capable of teaching myself the material, this is an _insult—_

Kakashi’s glare darkened. “This is your last shot, Sasuke. I’d reconsider acting out on that childish arrogance if I were you.”

Outside, the winds howled before the rain drowned out the sounds.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had just about slung his bag over his shoulder, when the other was tapped. “ _What?_ ”

To her credit, Hinata didn’t flinch. “I… I was just about to ask when you were free.” He arched a brow at her. “…for working on our reports? I understand that you were hesitant before but—”

“Oh, you mean when you get your meal ticket.” _That_ made her flinch. _Typical coward,_ Sasuke sneered, before folding his arms. “I’ve got other things to do, so I’ll let you know weekly when I’m free. Got a number?”

“Huh?”

“Number. As in, a _phone._ ”

“Oh. Yes, I do.” She reached into her hoodie pocket, pulling out an old flip-phone for her to tap his number into. “There are some days I can’t do—I can’t do Wednesdays or Fridays, and weekday mornings from seven until—”

His own phone lit up with her sent number. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let you know when I’m free.”

She didn’t make a sound once he’d turned away from her, walking down the path of saturated cherry blossoms as petals got stuck to his shoes.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t bother to contact her until two weeks later, ignoring her first few phone calls.

Sasuke had been lying on his bed in his apartment, staring at the clock going by, before rolling his eyes and reaching for his phone. Going into his log of calls, he tapped the most recent and held it up to his ear.

It didn’t even reach the second ring before he heard a familiar voice on the other end. “ _Uchiha! It’s nice to hear from you! I hope I didn’t bother you too much with my previous calls, I was worried you—well, no matter now!”_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You busy?”

_“No, not at all!”_

“I’ll be in the library. Second floor, near the back. See you there in an hour.”

_“A-An hour? Well, I suppose I could—”_

“Great. See you there.”

He snapped his phone shut and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

It had already been an hour, and Sasuke barely heard Hinata’s voice as anything more than background fodder.

“…and it’s from this definition that the defence against microbes is mediated by the early reactions of _innate_ immunity, which has limited diversity given by genetic material—whereas later defence is the response of adaptive immunity—um,” Hinata looked over her book. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Sasuke gave a dismissive wave with his hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just keep talking.”

He ignored her pointed frown, closing his eyes as she carried on reading.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground, looking at his watch. “The heck is she—”

_“I’m so sorry!”_

Looking up from his table, he raised a brow as she quickly sat down and took off her bags. “About time you got here, Hyuuga.” Sasuke folded his arms, watching as she set her books down. “I’ve been waiting—” Sasuke found himself silenced as a cup was placed in front of him. He glanced back up at her, gawking.

“I was in line to get these for us.” Hinata said, though a little breathless. “You seemed to be having trouble concentrating last time, so I thought it could help.” Despite her pleasant smile, there seemed to be an undercurrent of _counter_ to it.

Sasuke was speechless, not breaking eye-contact with her as he took a sip and… found the flavour rather pleasant. “…Not bad.” He shrugged, taking another sip.

“I’m glad to hear that! _Now,_ maybe you’d like to read from where we were last time?”

Despite himself, he smirked from behind his cup.

 

* * *

 

“Kakashi doesn’t have to know.”

Hinata pushed up her glasses. “Pardon?”

Sasuke gestured. “Just give me the notes and I’ll write it up myself. It’s all up on the internet anyway, I’ll just make something up from that. No need to waste your time with all these books.”

Hinata kept flipping through her pages. “These books were written by talented people for us to use. They’re good reference points years from now. Online databases are wonderful, but you can’t just cheat your way through summarised points your entire life.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “…Really.”

“Yes.”

He looked down, tapping his pen on the page.

“Also, Kakashi has asked for specific reference points from your work. They’re obscure, and I’m not telling you what those points are.”

“ _What?!”_

 

* * *

 

“Look, I just think you’re blind-sighted by ideals.” Sasuke massaged his forehead, before putting his hands back on the table.

“The idea of a nationalised free health service isn’t an _ideal,_ it should be a _goal_.” Hinata still had her pen in her hand but was staunch. “As people training to be in the medical field, to refuse someone based on their economic status is inhumane. Health care should be a given, not a _privilege._ ”

Sasuke tapped his finger on the table. “I’m not explaining myself well. Right, let me start over?” Hinata nodded, giving him the go-ahead, and he lessened his hostilities. “In our current economic structure, companies create competition to produce the best product, expand, provide more jobs. That’s capitalism. And whilst some countries have attained nationalised free health services, we can’t just implement it overnight.”

Hinata seemed a little more intrigued. “What would you suggest?”

“The money we charge patients is poured into assets such as doctors, research, and production of more medical research. You want a more equal, fair system? Charge what they can pay. If you’re poor, you get it free. If you’re normal, pay something affordable. If you’re rich, you pay more. Money’s still being poured into the economy, but the worst-off aren’t going to suffer as a by-product of living.”

He waved a finger. “That’s a little simplistic, but you get the idea.”

Hinata slowly blinked, before nodding and flipping through her notes. “I agree with that. I did write a similar thing in a paper last year, perhaps I can find it—could you give me those quotes again? I know Kakashi said you’d been interested in medical economics—”

 

* * *

 

“…and then my father disagreed with me, saying that research into smaller culture’s health practises was “regressive”, and yet he couldn’t even name all the bones in a human hand!” Hinata glanced to the side. “We need to learn about old practises, you know? You never know how it could assist.

The reminders of his brother’s disapproval knocked on Sasuke’s skull. “Any that drew your interest?”

She perked up immediately. “Well, there’s a technique used in a Chinese folk medicine—” She pulled out her personal journal, showing him the pressed, dried-out herbs on one page with a neatly-written recipe.

“See, you combine sweet wormwood with Baikal skullcap roots and crow-dipper rhizomes, and research shows that it had antimalarial properties! Dismissing old and foreign medicinal practises can be dangerous for those who have discovered things that we haven’t, but we could be adopting to help even more people.”

Sasuke peered in closer to it. “You like looking at old stuff like this?”

She tensed her shoulders, and even being as flushed as she was, managed to nod. “It’s a passion. I wasn’t going to let him put me down.”

Something clouded Sasuke’s eyes, looking at the detail she’d put into her homemade journal. He withdrew his hand and grabbed his textbook. “Let’s just get back to the material.”

 

* * *

 

He didn’t turn up for the next session.

 

* * *

 

It was halfway through the next one (Kakashi had practically trapped him into it), when the tension in the air was to the point of suffocation.

“I’m sorry if I said something out of line last time.” Sasuke stopped reading as Hinata put down her notepad. “You seemed upset, and I have a feeling I did something to invoke that.”

He tried to get back to reading, to let the scientific medical jargon drown out any _emotional_ topics that were in his head.

“…I see.” Hinata went back to reading. “You don’t have to say anything, but please know that I am sorry, if I hurt you.”

Decent people would have spoken up.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

 

* * *

 

Until an hour later, when it got too much for him.

“Well, that’s the end of the session. I’ll see you next wee—”

“Are you busy?”

Hinata choked on her words, and a familiar blush returned to her cheeks. “Me?”

Sasuke flung his bag over his shoulder. “Yeah. You busy?”

Hinata stumbled over herself, before checking her phone. “I—I have an hour before I have to do anything else, so I guess—”

“Good. Coffee?”

“Coffee?”

“Coffee.”

“I—yes, coffee.”

Thus, coffee.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke didn’t have many talents he prided himself on (talents he knew he _had_ was a different thing) but finding quality coffee places was one of them. This one sat on a corner, sheltered by foliage, and away from the usual city bustle.

“Wow… everything here looks so nice,” Hinata had been gawking at the desserts in the display case for at _least_ five minutes. Some of the staff seemed to find it cute over how bright-eyed she got over the cherry tart.

(Didn’t get their taste at all. And it was completely unrelated to him glaring at one employee who wanted her number.)

“Two lattes and one cherry tart, please.” Hinata suddenly shot up as Sasuke paid for the order and put her hand on his wrist.

“W-Wait, I can pay—”

Sasuke simply raised his arm higher than she could reach, leading to her furiously jumping on her toes. “I! Can! _Pay!”_

“Make that with cream as well, please.”

Hinata, very guiltily, looked down and fiddled with the hem of her gloves.

Once the coffees were made, Sasuke took a seat in the corner, with Hinata perching on the edge of hers. “…I could have paid,” she said, pouting behind her coffee mug.

“Yeah. But I did.” He raised a brow and grinned at her. “Not complaining about it now that you have it, eh?”

“…Please ask, next time.” She blushed, taking a sip and smiling, despite herself.

“Next time?”

She blinked in surprise. “Oh, I didn’t mean—”

Sasuke rested his chin on his hands. “I wouldn’t mind a next time.”

She seemed to have something on her mind, but managed a smile. “I don’t think I would mind, either. She set her mug down. “I am sorry if I—”

“Wasn’t your fault.”

“But—”

“You literally did nothing.” He leant back in his chair and laughed. “I just remembered something I didn’t want to, and stayed quiet.” Sasuke craned his head her way. “You apologise a lot.”

“I get that a lot.” She stirred the cream around in her latte until it was fully immersed; he’d left his be. “But I’m glad to hear it wasn’t too upsetting, whatever it was.”

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment, before suddenly swooping his arm over and stealing the prized cherry on top of the tart, downing it in one gulp.

Hinata gawked, before pouting. “I see how it is. You say you want to treat people, but take the best part!”

“Eyup,” he popped on the ‘p’, and took out the stem.

Hinata pouted for a few moments more, before their small booth was filled with mutual laughter.

 

* * *

 

It was only after five of those not-coffee-dates, that the bubble of contentment Sasuke had with Hinata began to fracture.

It came as they were walking down the path, Sasuke holding the umbrella to shield them both from the spitting rain, speaking about the latest paper put out discussing the state of women’s reproductive healthcare in Japan, when she suddenly stopped mid-conversation.

“Oh!” She turned to Sasuke, and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I see a friend of mine, can we say hello?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

It was only when she ran out to greet the friend in question, did Sasuke stop _dead_ in his tracks at the sight of familiar, blond hair.

“…Sasuke?”

Hinata seemed surprised. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, we—” Naruto faltered. “We used to.”

Something in him began to bubble up familiar bitterness. Sasuke couldn’t hold back. “Yeah. What is it you’re doing now, Naruto? Still trying to get into that guy’s favour so you can achieve your _dream_?”

“Sasuke—”

“Or are you still working menial jobs because your parent’s trust fund wasn’t enough to keep you floating?” Once he started, he couldn’t stop. “God, all you do is prove how much of a failure you are. Why not just stick to what you’re good at? Why do you keep wasting your time with things you can’t attain? You’re just embarrassing yourself as a failure. It’s pathetic.”

Naruto turned his head away for a moment, hunching his shoulders… before he just struck Sasuke with that stupid, goofy grin that he plastered on since he was a kid. “Good to know you haven’t changed, Sasuke.”

Naruto put a hand on Hinata’s arm. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Naruto—”

Wasn’t long before Naruto ducked around the corner. Sasuke just groaned. “God, that was embarrassing to see.”

“…I think you’re wrong.”

Her voice was like a gentle summer breeze; if Sasuke tried, he could have ignored it and pretended that there was just sticky heat. But, try as he might, Hinata had a way of just remaining in his head and not leaving. Everything she said stayed in his mind.

“What?”

“You say he’s a pathetic failure,” Hinata’s fists had clenched, and her glare turned so icy he could feel a chill run up his spine. “I say, you’re wrong. In my mind, he’s a _proud_ failure.”

Despite himself, he found a laugh bubbling up in his throat. “That’s a contradiction.”

“Perhaps it is to you,” she countered, raising herself to meet him at his eye-level and rendering him speechless. “But, in my eyes, he’s a proud failure nonetheless. You might not care how we met, or why I regard him so highly. That’s your choice, but I will _not_ have you badmouthing someone I care for.”

Sasuke opened his mouth, but she cut him off again, and looked down at her hands. “Every time he’s been knocked back, he carries on with a smile on his face. Do you have any idea how hard it can be to get out of bed when the world tells you that you’re only destined for one role, and you want to do something else?”

A smile blossomed on her face. “And yet, he does it _anyway._ That’s just Naruto’s way of living. That attitude of his is what inspires me.”

“Hinata—”

“So maybe before you throw insults like that, you should consider who’s listening.”

There wasn’t quite a fire in her eyes. That description didn’t match Hinata Hyuuga. But, somewhere, deep in her soul, he could see how strong she was. The words she tailored for Naruto seemed almost… self-reflective.

She didn’t give him a chance to respond, though. With her fists down by her side, she pivoted on her heel, and gave him one last look over her shoulder. “I have no desire to tutor someone who would be so arrogant to others. I wish you the best of luck, Sasuke, but you will not be my ticket to passing this class.”

Hinata left Sasuke standing alone on the side of the road, wandering deep into the foggy mists of that winter morning. The further she got from him, the harder it was for Sasuke to see her, and it was only when she completely vanished from his sight that the sky opened, and the rain began to fall.

Sasuke stood there until the sky grew dark.

 

* * *

 

The first few days, Sasuke lashed out at Kakashi for not taking his side.

“Hinata’s been though more than you have to get here. Maybe think about what _she_ had to lose.” Kakashi had said, before closing the office door on him.

 

* * *

 

The next week, he walked by the library he and Hinata used to study at.

She wasn’t there.

Several students whispered about his “break-up”, though.

 

* * *

 

The week after, he tried calling her.

No response.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, he wandered by the coffee shop.

 _Closing down, thank you for all your patronage over the years,_ the sign read _._

 

* * *

A day after, he knocked at a door.

 _“Just a sec—dammit, why do I have so many shoes—_ ” The door flung open, and a shoe dropped to the floor. “…Sasuke?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, Sakura.” He pointed at her. “Hair matches your namesake now?”

She looked at her dyed hair. “Yeah. Been great since I stopped giving a shit about what guys liked.” Sakura leaned against her doorway. “Don’t expect me to invite you in. Naruto told me what happened.”

“I’m sorry.”

“…Fuck, get in here. You look like a kicked puppy.”

Sakura’s computer was located shy of the hallway, so she took a seat on her chair whilst Sasuke sat on the stairway. Echoed a time long ago, back when she’d first got the place, and he made her the happiest girl in the world.

“You never say sorry.” Sakura grabbed a cigarette, and offered him one—he shook his head, and she hooked it between her teeth. “What happened?”

“Someone.”

She arched a brow. “Hinata?”

“You know her?”

“Yeah.” She breathed in the smoke. “Naruto liked her for a while, but she had other priorities. She’s a sweet girl. Didn’t think she’d be your type.”

Sasuke tapped his knee. “We’re not really… like that. She was my, ah, assigned tutor? Kakashi had the idea to pair us up to get me to pass.”

“You were being a lazy shit again.”

“…Putting it mildly, yes.”

She gaffed, spinning on her chair and putting her feet up on her desk. “And you said bad words to Naruto, yeah?”

“…Also yes.”

“Yeah, you’re an idiot.”

Sasuke put his head in his hands. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Challenge accepted.” Sakura tapped the ash into her tray. “Did you know Hinata’s twenty-three?”

“I… didn’t.”

“She’s been refused entry to your university twice.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? But she’s—”

“Smart as hell? Yeah.” Sakura took another breath, letting the smoke swirl around her. “Turns out they were fiddling with her results. Naruto introduced her to Kakashi, letting him know what happened. Oh, boy, he was _fuming._ It was pretty much thanks to Naruto that Hinata got into university in the first place.”

“…Oh, _shit._ ”

“Yeah. You fucked up.” Then, stumping out her cigarette, she hopped on out of her chair and crouched in front of him, poking him in the forehead. “So un-fuck up and try making it up to her. It’s the least you could do.”

“I—”

“And if you ask me how, you’re just proving how little you’ve grown up since we broke up.”

Sasuke’s lips curled into a pout, before he just poked her in the forehead too. “…I missed you.”

With a wry grin, she stood up. “Feeling’s mutual. So try and stop by, okay? I don’t bite.”

“…”

“ _Anymore._ ”

He let out a quiet breath of contentment. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I will do.”

 

* * *

 

An hour after he visited Sakura, Sasuke went into the library and checked out every single book he could.

Then, sat at his empty table, he got out his pen, and began to write.

 

* * *

 

“Apartment four, apartment four…” Sasuke looked to his left, noticing the number matching the small address scrawled on the paper that Sakura had given him “…Yeah, this is the place.”

The apartment looked simple enough from the outside; a pale white door, with boxes of camellia flowers hanging by the slightly-ajar window. He peered a little closer to see one flower made from pipe-cleaners and felt, shaking his head with a fond laugh.

Sasuke’s hand hovered by the door, taking a moment to breath, before knocking.

Silence wouldn’t have surprised him. What _did_ shock him were the sounds of small feet pattering inside, and the door suddenly _flinging_ open to reveal a small girl, half his height, with pipe-cleaner flowers nestled in her choppy hair.

“Oh. You’re a stranger. _Mama!”_ The little girl bellowed, before speeding back inside her home. “There’s a strange man at the door!”

 _Did I get the right address?_ Sasuke felt sweat prickle at the back of his head but he tensed at the next voice he heard inside.

 _“Himawari! You musn’t be so rude to those who come to visit here—just a moment, please!_ ” Slight muffled sounds came from what Sasuke assumed to be someone fitting on shoes, hands dusting off an apron. “I am so sorry for that, how can I…”

Hinata trailed off the moment she recognised who was at her door, and both were left at an impasse.

 

* * *

 

They’d barely exchanged any further words after Hinata had invited him in, even as Sasuke sat at her table, watching her pour him a cup of green tea. When she noticed him staring, Hinata had ducked her head and flushed; Sasuke quickly turned his head to busy himself with something else.

To distract his mind, he looked around her apartment. Despite the area, it was _homely;_ there were photographs of Hinata and Himawari stuck to the walls—the old polaroid ones, too, not just developed glossy print.

There was a corner in her kitchen dedicated to potted herbal plants, some tied and hung around to dry out, and the scent wafted through even to the small living area where he was sat.

He could hear Himawari playing around in what he presumed to be her bedroom—a game which was something about being a ninja defending her teddy bear.

_Reminds me of better days._

“How old is she?”   

Hinata looked up from her cup and set it down on the table. “She’ll be five this year.”

“She does have the energy to prove she’s that age.” Sasuke tapped the side of his cup, not missing the way Hinata’s expression turned fond for a moment at the mention of her daughter. “I didn’t even know you were married.”

“I’m not.”

Sasuke wanted to bite his tongue. “You were young when you had her?”

“Sasuke, what are you _doing_ here?” Hinata massaged her temples, before resting her hand on the table. “You don’t call me for weeks after I left, then suddenly you show up at my house unannounced? I don’t understand.”

Without missing a beat, Sasuke pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag, slid it towards her. She read a few lines, before looking up at him, unimpressed. “You did your report.”

Sasuke felt his hair stand up on the back of his head. “Took a while. Really had to hit the books.”

“And this concerns me because?”

“I spoke to Kakashi.” When she didn’t reply, he continued. “You’re credited at 50%.”

“Wha—” She suddenly flipped the paper over. “Is that even _allowed?_ ”

“Don’t know. Frankly, don’t care.” Sasuke shrugged, taking the paper back. “The university has enough scandal following it to do more to hurt it’s female students.”

Hinata managed a weak smile, carefully wiping away a tear. “Why would you do this?”

“Because in the famous words of Sakura Haruno: _I’m an idiot_.” He grinned when she couldn’t hide a snort of laughter.

“And…” Sasuke clenched his fists. “Because I owe you a lot. Owe a lot of people that I’ve hurt instead—Naruto included. I know he’s your friend. I’m going to make it up to him.” Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. “Had a lot of growing up I needed to do.”

Hinata gently took his hand away from his face. “I think you’re already on your way.”

“I am sorry, Hinata. Whatever I can do to make it up to you—”

For once, she cut him off, and squeezed his hand. “Just try and be a better person. That’s all I need, because nobody else can do it for you.”

“…I will. I swear.”

 

* * *

 

The conversation had settled in the dust after that. The sun had begun to set, filtering in golden hues from the foliage of the park greenery, streaming into Hinata’s apartment. They breached the blinds, gently touching the half-empty cups of green-tea long abandoned in favour of silent conversation.

Hinata, finding Himawari asleep in the middle of the floor surrounded by toys, had picked her up and tucked her into bed. With her (what Sasuke presumed) favourite teddy bear in her arms, Hinata had her relaxed by gently stroking her daughter’s hair.

“It’s night and day with you two.” He whispered, crouching beside her. “She’s got fire in her eyes, and you’re as quiet as snow falling.”

Hinata continued to stroke her daughter’s bangs out of her eyes. “She’s sunshine, you know. Always lighting the way for me.”

“Yeah,” he looked fondly at Hinata. “I know.”

Hinata pulled the blanket up higher over Himawari, before sighing. “People have always told me that having her so young ruined any of my chances of working, of having a life beyond motherhood.” She brushed Himawari’s cheek with the back of her hand. “How can anyone say that about such a beautiful child? Wouldn’t it just be inspiration for me to carry on?”

Her words carried gravitas, and something in his mind clicked.

“The University found out that you had a kid, didn’t they?”

Hinata nodded, turning her face away. “They lowered my scores to refuse me entry.”

Sasuke already remembered the news stories, blazoned with red ink across every newsstand and poster. The flashes on the news, with the university officials trying its hand at defending its actions, citing the concern of women “dropping out of their careers to raise a family” as a credible reason.

It was one of the few times he’d seen Kakashi absolutely _furious._

“Managed to beat it though, hm?” Sasuke even playfully nudged her shoulder. “Now you’re studying again.”

Hinata smiled weakly. “I’ve had a lot of help. Without other people, I would never…”

“ _I’ve_ had a lot of help.” He cut her off, making her jaw lock shut. “Sometimes we need it.”

Her pale, violet eyes seemed to glisten as she gazed at him. The sunset outside lit up a brilliant red, setting a backdrop for Hinata and—

Well, he couldn’t exactly deny how beautiful she was, could he?

With tears in her eyes, Hinata moved to cover her hand with his.

“Thank you.”

Moved to tears himself, Sasuke smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

“Thank _you,_ Hinata. For everything.”


End file.
